


Midnight Goddess Love

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Super Smash Brothers [2]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Sex, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: For three days, Pit haven't been sleeping well or stays up all night. He needs to find a way to sleep peacefully. However, Palutena has a way to help his problems. And it will lead to something so passionate... Giftfic for DoubtLovesFaith.





	Midnight Goddess Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoubtLovesFaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubtLovesFaith/gifts).



> do not own anything associated with Super Smash Brothers, especially its characters. They are owned and associated with Nintendo and their owners. Here's a random SSB pairing I'm doing and it's Pit/Palutena. Plus, this is a giftfic for DoubtLovesFaith, an author on FanFiction and AO3. If you would, go check out his/her stories (my favorite story for that author is Goddess Butt is BEST Butt, Says Pit.) ! Enjoy!

**February 5**

It was around midnight in Smash City. The sound of hooting coming from owls were being drowned by the sound of speeding cars and jets flying by. And to make things quite amazing, a cool breeze was shot all around the neighborhood, giving out a sweet chill around the people who were walking around the sidewalk. It looked really nice outside, considering that it wasn't that cold (despite it was still winter).

Everyone was asleep and sleeping peacefully, except for an certain angel. Pit was at the living room watching some TV and eating strawberry cheesecake cookies. The show he was watching was Family Guy although he kept the volume down so nobody would wake up.

The reason he was up tonight is because he haven't slept for three days (one day he tried to sleep as well). Pit doesn't know why he'd been staying up all night. But he is begging to sleep peacefully because he could possibly become cranky and exhausted (that hasn't happened so far).

"Well, this is the fourth time this week I've stayed up. I just wish something will help me get to sleep."

Meanwhile, a mysterious female figure has just entered the living room. She has long green hair and looked like she's 22 years old. Her outfit definitely got a lot of attention, revealing to be a see-thru white nightgown with a white thong. And those white high-heels were kicking too.

She approached the couch and whispered these words to him:

"Looks like my little angel is still awake..."

Pit had sighed in delight and blushed deeply as the voice who whispered right to him was none other than his female master, Palutena.

"Palutena, what are you doing here in this time of hour?" Pit asked her.

"Could be asking you the same thing." She replied nicely.

"Sorry. Couldn't sleep for three days and now I'm still awake." He told her.

"Yeah, me either. Except I've been up for the entire last night." She told him as well.

"Meh. Wanna watch some TV? Family Guy is on right now." Pit asked.

"Sure! I love that show!" Palutena replied excitedly.

She sat down on the couch next to him. For half a hour that she was watching TV, Pit couldn't help but look at her. He knew he was in love with his female master. He developed strong feelings for her the moment he first met her and been too shy to tell his true feelings to her. The only people who knew about his crush were his closest friends Snake, Zelda, and Falco.

Suddenly, Palutena snapped him from daydreaming.

"You alright?"

"Uhm...yeah, I'm fine." Pit replied while blushing lightly.

"Are you sure about that? Because you were probably in la-la land or something when you've looked at me."

"Well...I'm...still fine."

"Come on, Pit. Tell me what's your problem? Tell me anything! I promise I won't laugh at you." Palutena said.

Now very nervous, he doesn't know if he should tell her or not. Now it's a very great time and moment to say it, especially when everyone is asleep. Plus, he's the only human brawler who is still a virgin (he only knows dirty stuff by watching porn that Captain Falcon showed to him). And even though he's an angel, he wants to make sure it would be the best moment ever.

"Alright. Palutena...I...love you. For all these years." Pit confessed.

"Wow. Guess I had the same feelings to you as well." She smiled. "Anyway, now that you've loved me, it's time to take it to the next level."

"Which is...?"

Palutena gave out a smirk and came closer to Pit. She then pressed her body towards his and whispered these words to him in a sensual voice:

"By having sex..."

Pit was about to speak, but he didn't get the chance to.

Instead, he was cut off by a surprise kiss from Palutena. Her thick lips was pressed into his was so wonderful. It has quite a strawberry flavor while his got a cranberry flavor. The kiss felt a lot more tender than it was passionate. He should stop her from kissing him, but for a strange reason, he didn't stop her. In fact, he actually love the kiss.

Palutena then broke off the kiss and gave Pit a very sly, sexy smirk.

"You kissed me...w-wow..." He gasped.

"So....did you liked the kiss, Pit?" Palutena said with a sweet smile.

"Oh god, yes! I did!" Pit responded in excitement.

"Let's take this to my room so we can have some more privacy. I wanna take your virginity so bad." She whispered seductively to him.

Pit and Palutena got up from the couch and he turned off the TV. They then begin heading to her room.

"Mm, I bet you're so excited about doing this for the first time." She smirked at him.

"Let's find out to see I'm can master it in one night..."

When they reached Palutena's bedroom, she opened the door and they walked in. Without even turning the lights on, Pit closed the door and locked it. She got on the bed and pulled him onto the bed.

Palutena climbed on top of him and laid another kiss on him. But this time, it had a lot more passion and intrigue than ever, especially when she managed to inject her tongue deep inside her mouth. It wasn't that long before Pit fell into the kiss, wrapping his arms all around her in a soothing way. He then slid his tongue into her mouth as well, resulting in one passionate French kiss. Both passionate moans were thrown in for full passion, with neither Palutena or the angel stopping for one second. This was the hottest kiss Pit had has so far.

With the passionate kiss going on, Pit was getting aroused and his erection was hard and stiff as a rock. In fact, it was poking her in her thigh. Now she has an different idea in mind.

"Mmmmm, I guess your 'little friend' is very happy to see me..." She smirked.

"Ooooh, I'm glad he is because he wants to play with you." Pit smirked as well.

"Let's set him free, should we...?"

They got off of each other and Pit was now sitting on the bed. Licking her lips, Palutena slowly pulled his navy blue thighs off, letting his cock free from the fabric. She had gazed in amazement, seeing the angel's hard throbbing member right up close to her face. It had stood at an unbelievable nine inches and was so long. Oh, the things she was gonna do with that hard, pulsating cock that even she couldn't imagine.

"Mmmmm, I'm gonna enjoy this." She smirked.

Palutena grabbed his member and started to shaft it up and down fast. Pit groaned very loud at first, but gasped when she put his whole nine inches of his cock in her mouth.

"Ah...Oh Palutena! Oh yes!" Pit groaned in pleasure.

Palutena muted a moan as she started to bob her head up and down on his member. To her amazement, Pit tasted like blueberries with an ounce of raspberries. The taste want her to suck him even more. As she did that, she licked the tip of his cock every time she went up, letting him moan. He discovered that she was doing a very good job so far and knew she was a master of this.

She now started to go faster, even deepthroating him in the process. Pit suddenly felt something as he leaked some pre-cum (in which she licked up). This was making him squirm and moan very loud.

"Ah! I'm feeling something! I'm not gonna hold it much longer!" Pit said while moaning at the same time.

Palutena then broke the blowjob and shafts it really fast, looking up to Pit.

"Cum for me, Pit. I want your delicious white sperm." She said in a sensual voice.

She stuck her tongue out, hoping to get every part of his seed shot out of his hard cock. The handjob felt so pleasuring to him as she went even harder and faster. Finally, that's when he couldn't take it much longer.

"I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" Pit screamed.

Pit suddenly releases his slightly huge load into Palutena's mouth. She gave out a very loud moan while shafting his cock and swallowing all of his sweet cum as it had a vanilla taste. Putting his dick back into her mouth, she sucks the rest of it out of him. This was his first orgasm in his lifetime.

"How was that?" She asked.

"You were so awesome..." Pit moaned as he was breathing hard.

"I'm glad you did. Now I'm gonna do my special goddess little strip dance for you." Palutena smirked.

"Go ahead." Pit chuckled.

"Gladly, my angel."

She gets off of him and stands up before backing away a little, preparing her special strip dance to Pit. He got comfortable as his dick was growing hard again.

Palutena started to dance a little, shaking her hips slowly, grabbing her shoulders and closing her eyes. Pit started to enjoy the view as he slowly grabs his cock and started to masturbate. Palutena then brings her arms down to her legs and back up to her stomach as she continues to shake her hips more before she took her nightgown off. Pit continues to relish the moment and started to rub his cock hard as he moaned softly.

"Ah...wow Palutena..." Pit moaned softly.

Palutena turns around and grabs her waist, shaking her big round ass in front of Pit, making him masturbate more harder.

"Mmm, how are you liking it Pit?" Palutena giggled sexily.

"Oh my god, it's amazing..." Pit moaned.

"This next part will be amazing though." She smirked.

She grabs the strap of her white thong and slowly pulls them down, showing off her deliciously large, round shaped ass to him. It wasn't that big as Samus' though, but it has a nice softness grab to it. She then booty-clapped and grasp her ass. It was so wonderful to him as he masturbates harder and faster.

"God, if you keep doing this dance for a little more longer, I'm gonna release my sperm all over you!" Pit said as he groaned.

"Okay. I'll stop it for you. Because you need energy for what I'm gonna do next." Palutena giggled.

She then laid her back across the bed and spread her legs for him. Pit looked up and gaze at the most lovely and beautiful that that he could ever seen: her young shaven pussy. Just the sight of that made him got extremely hard.

The angel teased her all around by rubbing the head of his erection around her sweet pussy in little tiny circles. His pre-cum soaked around her tight clit looked warm and enticing that it gave her chilling inside Palutena herself. After a minute of teasing, Pit leaned over and kissed her passionately as he immediately charged inside her tight slit, forcing a moan from his female master. He than gyrated his hips nicely, thrusting onto her wet walls in perfect motion. Pit went in deeper and deeper, bringing in more melodious moans coming from Palutena. He plugged her in so deep, that the base of his cock was this close enough to reaching her womb.

"Oh, FUCK! That feels so good, Pit! Don't stop!" Palutena hollered.

While he kept on fucking her hard and nice, Pit managed to give in quite a squeeze to her large breasts. It was like squeezing into a melon, or like a big water balloon. He grabbed on it hard, and gave her an arousing lick around the nipple. Pit flicked his tongue up and down, into circles and even slurp just to make those nipples erect and hard. He managed to go to work on both of her breasts, which actually aroused Palutena even more.

"Oh, Pit...please...Ohhh...please lick and fuck my asshole!" Palutena demanded with a lustful cry.

Pit managed to oblige by making Palutena get on all fours while pulling his cock out of her pussy with a wet pop in order to get to her big round ass. The part he was focusing on was that ripe juicy O-shaped entrance of hers. Pit stuck out his tongue and decided to tease her tight asshole just by licking it. Palutena endured this feeling with seductive lust, shuddering from his cold wet tongue gaping all around her entrance. She got trapped in that lust even more further when Pit used his long wet tongue to penetrate her deep ass much further, fucking and sodomizing it back and forth. As he did this, he spank her perfectly large ass as it jiggle around ever so beautifully for about two seconds.

Pit soon grew tired of this much further and broke off from her ass, only to position his throbbing manhood around her gaping hole. With no sudden warning, the angel entered deep inside Palutena literally pushing through her harness with sudden ease. A loud grunt had built inside Pit obviously being affected from the compressed asshole that was busy squeezing in his thrusting member. Yet, that didn't bother him since he got lube from her wet pussy as he continued to bang through her asshole without no trouble at all.

"H-holy f-fucking shit, Pit! Yes... ohh yes... fuck my ass!" She loudly moaned.

"Fuck Palutena, you're so tight..." Pit muttered.

While he did the thrusting, Palutena started rubbing her clit extra fast, hoping she would squirt around his erection for that extra lubricant. It was working for her as it turned her on even more. Hell, she was enjoying this! Pit then smacked her ass very hard, letting it jiggle again and leaving her ass bulging red. It then grew a inch as it made her hips more curvaceous than ever.

As ten minutes gone pass by, Pit started to leak pre-cum again. So he decided to bang her even more harder and yet even more faster in hopes that he would be searching for the biggest climax of his whole young life. He clung onto his hips even harder, even pushing Palutena's big round ass towards his pulsating cock in order to control the turbulence of his oncoming eruption. He was coming close to collapsing from exhaustion, but it didn't bother him as he was spending his final moments thrusting into her.

After only around two more minutes of all the endless thrusting and fucking, it became finally time for Pit and Palutena to release their orgasm.

"Holy shit! Palutena, I'm gonna cum!" Pit moaned out.

"M-me too!" Palutena moaned out as well.

With one final thrust, the two of them both moaned so loudly that everyone possibly woke up from their sleep. Palutena came first as she squirted all over Pit's member. He sighed loudly as he released his gigantic hot load into his female master's asshole. Pit came so much that his cum started to leak out of her gaping hole. Then, he pulled out slowly and let out 12 streams of cum into her big round ass. Afterwards, they were finished with their orgasms.

Both Pit and Palutena got on the bed and cuddled up under the covers, exhausted and tired from their sex session.

"That...that was amazing! You were such an wonderful angel!" Palutena said while giving him a sweet kiss.

"Thank you. I got all of this from Captain Falcon. He'd owns like 60 porno movies in his room," Pit told her.

"I'm glad you've satisfied me so much. Plus, I've figured out why you haven't been sleeping," She said. "You were sexually withdrawn."

"What?" Pit said, confused as hell.

"It means that since you've gone most of your life without having sex once, your deep sexually desires seem to keep you from sleeping." Palutena explained nicely.

"Wow. I didn't know that. At least you saved me before it gets worse." Pit smiled at her.

"Thank you. And for now on, if you get horny, come to me so you can be satisfied. Plus, you're cumming in my pussy next time." She smiled.

"Gladly," Pit smiled as well. "Goodnight Palutena. I love you."

"Goodnight Pit. Love you two."

They shared one final kiss before sleeping peacefully.

By then, Snake, Zelda, and Falco are coming out of their rooms, wondering who was making those noises.

"What the hell was that noise? It nearly sounded like moaning..." Snake said to them.

"I think it's coming from Palutena's room since I heard her moan, along with Pit." Falco replied.

The three walked to the door and slowly open it up, seeing the angel and his female master asleep.

"Well, at least he's getting some rest..." Zelda said.

"Oh well. Come on, let's pretend we never heard the moans and go back to sleep." Snake sighed.

And then they closed the door before leaving to go back to their rooms.

After all of this amazing sex session, Pit should start having sex with Palutena more often.

**Author's Note:**

> And that concludes the story! Better be glad Pit's friends didn't wake them up. Otherwise, Palutena will be pissed off at them. Oh well, what do you think, DoubtLovesFaith? And make sure to respond to me about doing my Captain Falcon/Samus lemon request. I was thinking about an birthday smutfic where Captain Falcon have sex with Samus on his birthday. If you like that idea, respond to me on a comment or reply my comment on one of your stories (If you do accept my request, I'll write a lemon of your favorite OTP from SSB). And to the rest of you, I hope you've enjoy this story! Make sure to leave a kudo or comment if you like the story! And subscribe to me to make sure you never miss a new story from me if you are a user! Until next story, this is MeeMee signing out! ;)


End file.
